Look After You
by WhiSper AuTumN
Summary: Sasuke is taking in young by his brothers fiance after a tragic accident, but gaining Ayame as a parent isn't going to be as eay as they thought...I know another Sasuke story, but I'm a fangirl what can i say :]
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

I know that the title is another song title… I sometimes have trouble coming with titles… anyways, no real warnings yet… maybe later

Please comment, it'll help me a whole bunch!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay Mrs. Uchiha, just one more push." The nurse instructed. A woman was lying there, screaming in pain, wanting to get this done with so that she could hold this new life form. Sweat was engulfing her forehead, and she was beginning to break the hand of her husband from squeezing so hard. He was trying not to scream in pain for he knew the consequences. He remembered from her first delivery not to EVER upset a pregnant or in labor woman.

"Alright, you can stop now." The room had now fallen silent, which was then broken with new cries from a tiny figure. The nurse took this baby into her arms cleaned it off, wrapped it in a blanket, and checked all the vitals to make sure it was healthy.

"Congratulations Mrs. Uchiha, you have a beautiful new baby boy." The nurse said, handing the baby to her gently. He calmed down now, his eyes closed still.

Oh, he looks like an angel. I think I'll name him… Sasuke." Mrs. Uchiha said, cooing at the little form shifting into her arms to find the warmth of her body and love.

"Tell Itachi and Ayame to come in here. I want them to meet Sasuke." Mrs. Uchiha instructed to her husband, who was currently pre-occupied with Sasuke. He then got up, walked out of the room to find Itachi and his girlfriend Ayame asleep in their chairs. He woke them up and asked them to come into the room. The two seventeen years olds walked into the room groggily, rubbing their eyes.

"I want you two to meet Sasuke." Mrs. Uchiha presented.

"Oh, he's adorable!" Ayame squealed with delight. Itachi cringed from this, not fully awake, and walked over to his new brother and looked at him. He couldn't help but smile. They all cooed when Sasuke opened his eyes for the first time and looked at everyone. His big onyx eyes met with Ayame's and he smiled.

"I think he already accepts you as part of our family." Mrs. Uchiha said with a light-hearted tone, looking down at Sasuke. Ayame looked at Sasuke and flashed a big grin.

"Hi Sasuke, I'm Ayame. I will, hopefully, one day be your sister-in-law," she got up and looked at Itachi and continued, "If Itachi ever gets his butt in gear, that is." And she presented a smug smile at said man. He, of course, ignored the comment and looked at Sasuke, who still smiling at Ayame. He seemed to be mesmerized by her long, golden blonde hair, fair skin, and big baby blue eyes.

"Hey buddy, back off. She's mine." Itachi said to his little brother. Sasuke then shifted his attention to his brother and cocked his head to the side, like what a dog does when their intrigued.

"Aw! That's what Akage does whenever she's confused. That's adorable!" she squealed again.

"Hey, don't be comparing my brother to your dog. He's much more intelligent than a dog." And with that, Itachi felt a wet warmth envelop his pointer finger. He looked to see Sasuke had grabbed it and began sucking on said finger, a smirk growing on his face when he saw Itachi's reaction.

"Oh, that's great. Way to prove my case." Itachi sighed; giggling could be heard from the bouncing baby. Everyone laughed, but Sasuke had stopped, confused by why everyone was laughing.

"He has a strong grip."

"Well, he does take after me." Mr. Uchiha said, grinning. Itachi sighed and mumbled something under his breath. His father ignored this and resumed back to Sasuke, who was now becoming helpless to sleep. He kept blinking his eyes, trying to not go to sleep, he was fascinated and wanted to keep looking at these people and their interactions, but he couldn't help it. He had started to fall asleep and cuddled up to his mother. He opened his mouth wide to yawn and drifted off.

"Well, I think it's time that him and I got some sleep, it's been a long morning." Mrs. Uchiha finally said, looking at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 am. She had been in labor since 11:30 last night. With that, everyone exited the room, but they first looked at Sasuke one last time and smiled. The nurse walked into the room and placed Sasuke into a crib. It was then placed next to her bed. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Welcome to the world Sasuke." And she turned back and went to sleep.

- - - Back with Itachi and Ayame at her apartment- - -

"Your brother is SO cute!" she said. Itachi was thankful she didn't squeal this time, he was too tired to want to hear that.

"Hn. Yea, I guess he is."

"You guess?"

"Alright, he's cute." Itachi gave, rolling his eyes while admitting that. He didn't like saying that kind of stuff, unless he was saying that about Ayame, and he would use it in a different sense.

"I love it when you admit that I'm right." She smirked and placed her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer. They both had their eyes closed, absorbing the serenity and warmth of the scenario. It didn't take long for Itachi to realize that Ayame had fallen asleep. He could feel her breath evening out. He knew that she was a deep sleeper, so he picked her up bridal style, thinking, '_I'll be able to do that for real soon enough._' He kissed her on the forehead and resumed to place her one the sheets she customized herself.

'_Quite an artistic mind she has._' He thought, as he looked it over. The sheets were white with black quotes and random splashes of color on it. A mixture of Pollack and modern graffiti. He took off his shirt (he was already wearing sweatpants) and slid under the covers with her, wrapping his warmth around her bare skin (no, she isn't completely naked, not that he didn't want her to.) pulling her body closer to his own. He always longed to be this close to somebody. He always hugged her so tight, hoping that the closer bodies were to each other, the more chance of their hearts mending to become one. He became like a child, falling into the world of darkness called sleep, allowing the sandman to enter and send him into the new world where anything can happen and dreams are the new reality. He began to have flashbacks of when him and Ayame were young.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** FB** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Okay class, settle down and take your seats, I would like to introduce someone. Everyone say hi to Noku Ayame. She just transferred here from Scotland." The teacher introduced a shy, young blonde girl._

"_Hi Ayame!" the class greeted in unison. The teacher motioned for Ayame to sit down next to a raven-haired boy with scars running down the sides of his nose, below his eyes. There was silence at first between the to students, but the boy broke it._

"_Hi. My name is Uchiha Itachi." He greeted with a smile._

"My… my name is….is Noku Ayame." The girl stuttered. She tried her best to remain calm, but her shyness was too much to control. They remained silent after that and the teacher continued with her lesson. A while later, the bell rang for lunch/recess. The kids were all a buzz, gossiping with their friends about things and trying to eat their lunches as fast as possible so that they could go outside to play. Ayame walked outside and looked for a place to sit. She had her lunch with one hand and a book in the other. She sat down underneath a tree and began to eat her lunch, occasionally looking up at the clear blue sky. 'Everyone always says my eyes resemble the sky, but they're not nearly as beautiful.' She thought to herself. She did have the most mesmerizing a body could see, it was as if God himself took a piece of the clearest blue skies he could find and placed them in her eyes. She continued to stare up at the sky, slowly eating her food. She was enthralled by the sounds and scents of autumn. It was always her favorite season, not because of her birthday, but for just a few months, the world seemed so perfect. She was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"_Can I sit with you?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked to see Itachi standing there, smiling a smile that captivated her. _

"_Sure." She said and smiled back. He sat down next to her, admiring her beauty. He was surprised by the confidence in her response. They sat in silence for a minute, but she then looked over and asked him something._

"_Why do you have those scars on your face?"_

"_When I was little, I had to get surgery on my nose for some reason, and the scars never really faded." He responded. It usually bothered him slightly when people asked him about this, but with her it was different, he was happy to tell her. It was as if he wanted to share every detail of his life with her, hoping that she would become closer to him. They continued to talk for the rest of recess, laughing and enjoying the time with each other. Ever since that day, they became inseparable. People would make fun of him for having a best friend who was a girl, saying that she has cooties and all that childish babble, but he didn't care. She was the only one who understood him best and never judged. She and him were like one._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** FB end** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A smile grew upon Itachi's lips, enjoying the memories of his one and only. She was the light to his darkness, the one who shared a mutual passion. He loved her since the day they met, and nothing was going to change that…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, a few notes…

Jackson Pollack is an artist who use to take random paint colors and splatter them onto a canvas, which I find to be pretty cool

A quote my boyfriend once said to me while he was hugging me tightly, I thought it was adorable and fit perfectly (much love!!)

Please read and review!!


	2. Miracles of Life

Chapter 2

Yes, I know the name Ayame is familiar name… different character (my own). I'm also going to do time jumps so I can get to the real story….

ENOJY!! Comments….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun begin to rise from its somber sleep, its colors mixing with the clouds and the sky, blending to create a beautiful, raw image that can never be captured. The light seeped into the room Sasuke and his mother was currently residing in, causing the baby to stir and wake up. He blinked a couple of times, his pupils adjusting to the light. He was fascinated by it, how it danced around the room, making things visible, including his sleeping mother. He looked over at her and smiled. She then awoke and looked over to see her son smiling at her.

"Good morning Sasuke." She whispered. Today was the day they got to go home, to introduce Sasuke to his room and his new life with his adoring family. She got up and walked over to pick up Sasuke and hold him in her arms, creating a blanket of her love around his body. He cuddled closer to her, rubbing his eyes and yawning. She sat in a chair next to the window and looked out to see that Konoha was starting to awaken and greet the day. A nurse then walked in with a tray of food on it.

"As soon as your done eating it, your welcome to return home." She said

"Thank you." Dismissing the nurse. She rocked Sasuke back and forth, humming a song to him. He looked up in amazement at this beautiful woman humming a song that he would soon memorize and grow to love, just as he loves his mother. She got up and ate her food and fed Sasuke as well, then packed her things and entered the lobby to be greeted by her husband with a big smile on his face. He ushered her to the car and drove home.

"Beautiful day to head home, huh." He said to break the silence.

"Yes, it is." She directed her attention towards the window, gazing on the sky. They then pulled into the drive of their house, Mr. Uchiha getting out of the car to get the door for his wife and new son. She stepped out and smiled.

"It's good to be home." She walked towards the door that was opened by her husband, and went inside. '_Odd, the lights are off…_' and she flipped the light switch.

"**SURPRISE!**" Everyone yelled before coming out of hiding. She was startled, but then smiled gracefully. Itachi, Ayame, Itachi's grandparents, the mothers friends, they were all there.

"Oh my! You certainly got me there. Hello everybody!" she greeted.

"Welcome home Sasuke." The father said, admiring the now-awake life form squirming in his mother arms. His big eyes fluttered open and his head bolted from side to side in fear.

"It's okay Sasuke, there is nothing to be afraid of." The mother pulled him closer to her, comforting him. He calmed down and smiled, looking at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Ayame said with her famous smile.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why did you that at the end?"

"Because, Itachi-kun, he's just so adorable!" she started to pinch Sasuke's cheeks lightly.

"…Oh-kay." Itachi rolled his eyes. Mrs. Uchiha and all the other guests there mingled and chatted, laughter filling the air, tears filling the eyes from laughing so hard. Drinks and food were being served. The party was lavish but casual, relaxing nonetheless. The guests (except for the grandparents, Itachi and Ayame) left around 6 pm.

"Wow, certainly an abundance of gifts, and it wasn't even a baby shower." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, I hope our baby shower will be like this." Ayame sighed hopefully.

"Yeah… wait what? Is there something you want to tell me Ayame?"

"You dobe! In the future! Geez…"

"Oh… right." Itachi laughed scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oi, you two." Mrs. Uchiha laughed, the rest of them joining.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Time Skip 4 years**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Ayame and Itachi are now 20 years old and Sasuke is now three. Ayame would baby-sit Sasuke almost every night, she became like a sister to him. Itachi proposed to Ayame! Akage [her dog is 5 and pregnant. Ayame still owns the apartment she grew up in, but memories constantly burden her. Sasuke's fourth birthday is tomorrow…)

- - - - -

"Alright Sasuke, go into Ayame's room and wake her up." Itachi whispered into his little brother's ear. Sasuke nodded and grinned an evil grin. Ayame's bedroom door is slightly open; Sasuke tiptoes inside and carefully crawls onto her bed. He stands up slowly, and in an instant, Ayame jumped up to the sudden pressure on her body accompanied by a wake-up call.

"Good Morning Ayame! Wake Up!" Sasuke shouted before jumping on top of the soundly sleeping female.

"Jesus! Give me a heart attack next time." She replied. Sasuke and Itachi burst out laughing.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Itachi. Good morning to you too." Itachi dodged a pillow aimed for his head.

"It's actually 11:30."

"What are you doing here this early anyway?" She cradled Sasuke into her arms.

"My parents and I were wondering if you could watch Sasuke for us, we need to but 'stuff ' for you-know-what."

"Oh, that's right. Yeah, sure, it's not a problem. But I should really take away that key I gave you." She said rubbing her eyes. Sasuke found his favorite stuffed animal, Cloud- a soft plushy bear with white fur (A/N: My favorite! It is amazingly soft.), and cuddled it in his arms, smiling.

"Alright Sasuke, can you behave yourself for Ayame?" Itachi kneeled down to Sasuke's level. Sasuke nodded his head; still smiling up until Itachi ruffled his hair and stood up.

"Okay then, I'm off. I'll see you two later." He leaned towards Ayame and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled and kissed again. Sasuke was sitting there and grimaced at these actions.

"Ew… that's gross." Itachi walked out, smiling at Ayame and Sasuke.

"Love you Sasuke." He said.

"Love you too Itachi!" Itachi smiled and closed the door behind him. Ayame fell back onto the bed a pulled the pillow over her head.

"Hey! No more sleeping! I want to see Akage!" Sasuke said with a pout growing on his face.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

"WAKE UP!" Sasuke pulled the pillow off of her head and put his hands on her cheeks, making her face him, pushing on her face, making fish lips.

"HAHA you look funny."

"Oh yeah?" she did the same to Sasuke.

"So do you."

"Hey!" Ayame pushed Sasuke onto his back and started to tickle him.

"Ayame- s-stop th-that!" he managed to say between laughs. She continued to tickle Sasuke until she felt that he had enough. He was panting from lack of breath, still lying on his back.

"That's not fair." He pouted.

"Oh, quit your pouting life isn't always fair." She laughed. Little did she know, Sasuke would learn that lesson sooner than anyone would ever hope for.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Well, maybe if you woke up earlier, you could eat sooner, and then you wouldn't be so hungry."

"Oh really. Little smart-butt." She ruffled his hair. Sasuke pouted again and stuck his tongue out at Ayame. She returned the favor.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Um… chicken teriyaki!" He said excitedly.

"Alright, chicken teriyaki it is." Akage then waddled into the room when she heard the mention of food and wagged her tail. (A/N- Akage (red-head) is a Siberian husky with red fur)

"AKAGE!" Sasuke ran over and wrapped his arms around her neck while she licked his face. Sasuke laughed at this and petted the dog.

"Well good afternoon queen." Akage barked a greeting.

"Would you like a little piece of chicken?" Akage barked again and caught the piece of chicken in her mouth. She happily wagged her tail, then sat down and put up her front paws, begging for more food.

"No Akage, you can't eat too much human food… Sasuke, can you fill Akage's bowl for me please?" Sasuke nodded. He has been to Ayame's house many times before and knows how to care for a dog very well. He knew where everything was and where things belonged. He felt comfortable in her house; it was like his second home. Whenever he wanted to get out of the house for a little bit or wanted to spend the night somewhere, his parents would allow him to go spend time at Ayame's because they trust her and it's right down the street from where they live. Sasuke filled Akage's bowl with her food and sat at the table, waiting for his own.

"I'm bored."

"I'm almost done." 10 minutes later, Ayame placed the chicken teriyaki with rice and vegetables in front of Sasuke. She sat across from him and they ate. They talked a little bit here and there, enjoying each other's company.

"Wow, onee-chan, that was really good!"

"Thank you otouto." She cleared the table and put the plates and silverware in the sink.

"Hey, how about we talk Akage for a walk. Does that sound good?"

"YEAH!" Sasuke ran to the door with Akage following limply behind. He took the leash off the hook and attached it to Akage's collar.

"Hold on you two. I need to get dressed first. Sit on the couch and wait for me." Ayame walked off into her room and changed into jean shorts and a pink tank top with her sandals. She came into the living room to find Sasuke sitting on the couch with his arms folded across his chest, pouting. Akage was lying on the floor waiting as well. She perked up when she heard footsteps and started to wag her tail.

"About time."

"Alright, we can go now."

"YAY!" They were about to walk out the front door when Akage stopped short, causing Sasuke to fall. SH started to whimper and lie down, as if in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Akage started to pant.

"Uh… I think she's about to have her pups."

"Really?! Cool!"

"Sasuke, go find some newspaper and bring it into the kitchen. Ayame picked up Akage gently and placed her in the kitchen. A minute later, Sasuke returned with newspaper. They spread it out and placed Akage onto the paper. Ayame placed a bowl of water near Akage's head just in case.

"So… what do we do now?" Sasuke asked

"Well, we wait,"

"Oh…"

"Well, Akage already knows what to do. It's part of her instincts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she knows exactly what to do when each pup is born. She will clean them off and they will nuzzle up to her for food and warmth."

"How many is going to have?"

"I'm not really sure… it can be hard to tell."

"Can I watch them be born?" Sasuke said with enthusiasm.

"If you can handle it, I don't see why not. It is educational after all." Ayame and Sasuke sat in the kitchen by Akage, watching as she delivered 5 puppies. Ayame kept checking her vitals as well as the puppies to make sure each was healthy. After that, Akage lay there on the paper, letting the puppies feed off of her.

"Whoa… that was really…." Ayame was expecting Sasuke to be grossed out.

"Amazing! Is that what is was like when I was born?" They were then walking over to the couch leaving Akage to nurse.

"Well, not quite." Ayame then sat on the couch, Sasuke crawling onto her lap. It was about 2:30 pm, and she was beginning to wonder where Itachi and his parents were. She let that thought slip from her mind as Sasuke cuddled up to her, wanting to hear about when he was born. He became infatuated with the idea.

"I want to know what it was like when I was born."

"Alright. It was about 11:30 pm when your mother was starting to feel some pain. She was having contractions, which is what has to happen before the baby can be born. I was spending the night at your house because my mother wasn't home. So your father came into Itachi's room and woke him up, then Itachi came into one of the guest bedrooms, which they practically claimed as mine since I am like family. So we went into your mother's room to see if she was okay. Your father gently picked her up and brought her to the car while Itachi carried her bag and I followed behind them. We all drove to the hospital and your mother was rushed off to the delivery room so that you could be born. Itachi and I sat outside while your father and mother were inside the room. We waited for hours and fell asleep in our chairs. Eventually your father woke us up and he told us to come inside. We followed, and in your mother arms, was a little baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. I swear, you were the cutest thing I ever saw…" Ayame looked down to see that Sasuke had fallen asleep. She smiled at this and wrapped a blanket around him as well as herself, and allowed sleep to creep up on her…


End file.
